SIT GIRL!
by BlehIsMe
Summary: Inuyasha gets tired of Kagome sitting him all the time so he gets another neclace of rosary beads to put on Kagome! Kagome Bashing! Don't know the pairing yet!


SIT GIRL!

Hey everyone! This is just some random Kagome bashing story that I will update whenever I feel like bashing her and there's nothing else to do and when I'm not that lazy! Kagome sits Inuyasha for the last time! He gets really mad at her when she sits him for caring about her so he decides to get Kaede to make him one too so he can put it on Kagome! So anyways if you are a Kagome lover I have one thing to say to you. Do. Not Read. This. Story. Unless. You. Are. An. Asshole. Who. Loves. To Give. People. Flames. Okay? Good. But the weird thing is I find that when people give me flames I start cracking up! I'm so weird… Anyways I'll put up another warning if you're too stupid to understand that and I'll try to write it simpler. I'm not sure if simpler is a word but that's okay.

_**WARNING: DO. NOT. READ. THIS. STORY. UNLESS. YOU. LIKE. KAGOME. BASHING. STORIES. IF YOU ARE A KAGOME LOVER AND YOU READ THIS STORY AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT I DON'T GIVE SO DON'T BOTHER LEAVING A FLAME BECAUSE I SWEAR I WILL MAKE KAGOME DIE IN THIS STORY.**_

But that doesn't matter I probably will make Kagome die anyways. And it will be a very sad death. MUHAHAHAH! Oh dear. Now I sound like a maniac. Don't worry people I won't kill her and make it a very sad death. But Inuyasha will tell her off! Oops! I made this too long! And so we go! (WalkingDeathWish: By the way she _is_ a maniac.)

"SIT BOY!"

A loud '_BAM!_' was to be heard because of an evil girl- I mean enraged 16 year old girl.

"Wah di ah oo nao (Translation: What did I do now)!" asked a confused Inuyasha with a mouthful of dirt… in his mouth…

"What do you mean 'What did I do now'? Why do you keep asking if I want you to come with me everywhere? Do you think I'm incapable of defending myself (A/N & WDW: Yes)!" Kagome said her face turning red with anger. Inuyasha got up and wiped his mouth.

"Well you never use your arrows when we're fighting a demon so why would you use it for defending yourself?" replied Inuyasha angrily.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome in that calm but scary way when she's about to kill someone… usually Inuyasha. And he knew that.

"Uhh… Hi Kagome! I just want to say how exceptionally good you look today and-"

"SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she said… very loudly… obviously… notice the capitals… yeah… There was now a crater where Inuyasha was lying supposedly unconscious. Kagome turned to Sango.

"Sango would you like to come with me to the springs?" asked Kagome through gritted teeth.

"Actually Kagome I have to collect the firewood so I can't right now." responded Sango.

"Oh. Alright." Kagome left with a little _'humph'_ to the springs. Yes the springs. Go to the springs. Haha.

"I think it would be wise to stay away from Kagome for now don't you?" asked Miroku.

"Yes I thin-"

_SLAP_

"Pervert!"

"Why Sango! I'm hurt! How could you think of calling me such a name!" said Miroku innocently.

"Hmm… I wonder…" she gasped. "I know! Maybe… BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

"Now, now Sango. You must calm down! You know it's these cursed hands!" Sango's eyebrow began to develop a tick.

"Start running monk. I don't think she'll mind killing you." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you doing up? I thought you were unconscious." asked Miroku frowning.

"Oh don't you all worry your little heads so much. It didn't hurt at all when Kagome sat me into a crater. Not at all! But do appreciate the concern." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! You got sat!" said Shippo popping up out of nowhere. "Let me stand here and laugh at you." Shippo cleared his throat. "And here we go. HAHAHA!"

"I don't know why Shippo does this. It's a psychotic death wish." said Sango to Miroku.

"Why you litt-!" started Inuyasha.

"_AHHHH!"_

"That sounds like Kagome!" said Inuyasha. "You guys stay here I'll help her." He started to jump on trees like he usually did in a forest when he was in a hurry.

"Kagome what happe-" Inuyasha was cut off for the second time.

"SIT BOY!" With a second sit…

"Fereifle wah di ah oo nao (Translation: Seriously what did I do now)!" asked Inuyasha again with another mouthful of dirt.

"Inuyasha you pervert!" yelled Kagome.

"Ah her oo fcwemin an ah foh oo wa i danda (Translation: I heard you screaming and I thought you were in danger)!" answered Inuyasha… still with a mouthful of dirt…

"I _am_ in danger!" Kagome sounded scared now. Inuyasha got up and without looking at Kagome looked around.

"I don't see anything!" he said, annoyed.

"It's right in front of me!" she said even more scared now. Inuyasha thought. If he looked he might get killed with Kagome's sits but if he didn't Kagome might get killed. He decided to look.

"Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"You're fully clothed! Why did you 'sit' me!" said a very irritated Inuyasha.

"Oh that. It was just a reflex." Inuyasha was even more irritated now.

"And one more thing Kagome…" said Inuyasha in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"There's no danger!" he yelled.

"Yes there is! Look!" Kagome pointed to the ground. Inuyasha squinted. He couldn't see anything. He leaned down for a closer look. And squinted harder. And then he saw it.

"Kagome… WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT IS SCARED OF A WORM! A WORM THAT'S SMALLER THAN MY LITTLE TOE!"

"Excuse me! Did you just call me an idiot!" screeched Kagome.

"No. No I didn't. I called you a bitch!" screamed Inuyasha. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha…" she said sweetly. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

A house full of sits and a toad later…

Kagome walked away with a huff. She stomped out of the woods to their campsite.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Inuyasha groaned while rubbing his head. It was probably around midnight now.

'_Kagome that little bitch!'_ Inuyasha thought_ 'She gets mad at me whenever I try to help her! Doesn't she care how I feel! Okay… Ew… That sounded cheesy even in my head… Anyways back to Kagome ranting… I save her from a demon and she gets mad because I took long! What kind of appreciation is that! Hmm… I think I have an idea! Hehehe! And on to Kaede's hut we go!'_

And so Inuyasha began the long and painful journ-

"Here we are!" Inuyasha said cheerfully

So I hoped you liked that chapter! I have to make it more realistic though. I mean more like the actual characters from the show cause they're not real you know… I'm a moron… Anyways R&R! No flames expected but if you do flame me then you have been warned that it will not bring me down but fuel me up will make me want to write more Kagome bashing stories so I can annoy the morons who like Kagome! I'm a moron myself though… Anyways like I said before R&R! PLEASE! Oh and if you flame me I'll be laughing! WOO! –Ahem- I'm okay now…

-TheShadowsOfDarkness


End file.
